Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory, including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), resistive memory, and flash memory, among others. Types of resistive memory include resistive random access memory (RRAM) cells, phase change random access memory (PCRAM) cells, conductive bridge random access memory (CBRAM) cells, and/or spin transfer torque random access memory (STT-RAM) cells, among other types of memory cells.
Various resistive memory cells include a select device, e.g., a switching element such as a transistor or diode, coupled to a storage element, e.g., a resistive storage element including a phase change material or a metal oxide material between a pair of electrodes. Formation of resistive memory cells can involve the use of etch chemistries to etch materials corresponding to the select devices and/or storage elements. Some etch chemistries can be useful for etching memory cell materials, but may result in contamination of other memory cell materials during cell formation.